Episode Zero
Episode 0 - FINAL by EmeraldEyes14, Sep 9, 2012, 12:22:07 PM Written by mikarin27, drfarrin, Talismoon. Scene 1 A neighborhood street in the middle of the day. Kids are playing on the street. A woman is watering her garden. A father is grilling hamburger meat on a barbeque. Picture shifts to inside one of the houses. There is a large basement in which MASTER conducts his scientific research. It has a friendly atmosphere to it. There's one dirty window shining on a cluttered desk that extends on one the side of the room. computer set up with three monitors and other equipment sits on one side of the desk, where MASTER is sitting and typing. To his left is apicture frame containing a photo of him and his family—his wife, AUNTIE, MASTER, and MIU. {Sad music plays, melancholic, insturmental} MASTER: (narrates) Most people live their lives outside… Living without cares… I envy them sometimes. MASTER: (continues narrating) But as for me… My life is now contained within this basement. typing and freezes, then slowly takes the picture off the desk to look at it, sighing If I believed in such things, I might say I had been cursed by fate. start Scene 2 Inside a hospital. Young AUNTIE and MASTER are crying next to a hospital bed where their mother sleeps. A heart monitor is beeping. A nursestands in the corner when doctor comes into the room and whispers something to the nurse. AUNTIE: No... Not Mommy too. Daddy already- (gets choked up and sniffles) monitor beeps faster DOCTOR: Auntie and Master I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but… runs out of the room {Music slowly fades} Scene 3 MASTER is now much older. He is in his college dorm. On his wall is a large periodic table of elements, a picture with Einstein sticking his tongue out, and music poster of a classic rock band. He has a table set in the middle of the room with tools on it. He is looking at something on the bed. Voice-over MASTER: During college, I excelled in robotics. My work and theories and lab work were unparalled; even the professors had trouble keeping up with me. voice over. MASTER: Hello there. a soft tune ROBOTIC CREATURE: head from under wing. It looks like a lorikeet (a kind of bird) it whistles the tune softly back MASTER: That's excellent! Scene 4 There is a small music store with many cassettes everywhere. It's around noon. This is where Master worked as a teenager. Master notices a young woman in the store who looks a little lost. {Jazzy song (with lyrics) plays over the radio} LADY: Um, excuse me. MASTER: Can I help you? LADY: I'm looking for Angel Stefani… Do you have her here? MASTER: Oh, so you're into soul? Well, Angel Stefani… she's a rip-off. LADY: (annoyed) What?! I love her music! MASTER: Oh, I'm sorry! I just meant- she's obviously copying the style of Nina Williams. Here, why don't you listen to her, and tell me what you think. her a CD Oh- and you should totally try Trey Beale. off another CD and hands it to her Look, if you don't like it, you can come back in a few days when we get our next shipment and buy and Angel Stefani CD. But I really think you'll look this even more. Hey, if you don't I'll even give you your money back. smile LADY:looking down at the CDs All right. I'll come back and let you know. at him {Music ends} Scene 5 It's a bright, sunny day at a park. Miu is sitting on a swing while Master gets ready to push her. The young lady from before is now his wife—Miu's mom—and she sits on a bench nearby, smiling at the two. *animation MUST show off wedding rings* MASTER: pulled the swing up as high as he can and is holding it Ready? MIU: Yep! MASTER: go of swing and gives an extra push Here we go! laughs Scene 6 Back at Master's house. Master's wife has died. He is showing her his small invention of a wind-up robot toy that holds a tray with snacks on it. On a shelf sits a picture of his wife with a single red rose lying in front of it. zooms in on the photo. over. MASTER: It was a little after this that my wife died. The doctors told me that the disease was genetic. It… was likely Miu too would contract the disease, possibly at a much younger age than her mother. I hid the truth from her, all the while searching for a cure. voice over. back to MIU. winds up the toy as MIU watches with curious eyes. TOY: walking towards Miu and stops when it reaches her (in a robotic voice) WOULD YOU LIKE A SNACK, MISS? MIU: and takes a treat from the toy's tray Thank you! rings. Master gets up to anwser it. over. MASTER: It was then that I was first contacted by Benzen. I had heard of their work before, of course. When he came to my door, I was at first resolved to reject the job offer. voice over. A tall man in a business suit, (MrR SATO,) with the Benzen logo on his pocket, knocks on the door. MASTER opens it cautiously.] MAN: You must be who I'm looking for. A leader in robotics research, am I correct? I hear your daughter is very ill. Please accept my condolences. MASTER: (warily) Thank you- but- how did you know she was sick? MAN: We've been interested in you for a while now. letter from coat pocket. There is a logo in the center for the company Benzen. We would like to offer you a job –and before you turn us down, think about this. We have money, resources, and a place for you to work. Even though your main job would be robotics, you could research a cure on your own time using our advanced facilities. (gently) And as Miu gets worse, she will be guaranteed the best medical care available. out letter, waiting. takes letter slowly. Scene 7 The cemetery is cloudy this evening. Two men shovel dirt into a new grave. MEIKO, KAITO, and MASTER are gathered around. {depressing slow song, with lyrics} over. MASTER: In the end, after many sleepless nights, I still couldn't save her. But I did succeed in a different matter. But no one could know. Not the company I had worked for, or even my partner on the project… Maybe, especially not her… voice over. KAITO: hand on Master's shoulder I'm so sorry… says nothing, just shrugs off KAITOs hand and walks over to the gravestone, looking down into the grave. {music begins fading at this point, cutting out shortly before the next song begins to play} Scene 8 End of flashbacks. We are now at MASTER's secret lab in the present. Machines are beeping. A long desk covered in computer screens. Some appear to be running diagnostics. There are chairs in front of the desk. There is no mouse, as the computer screens also act as touch screens. There is a single wireless keyboard used for entering commands. On the left is a chair leaning almost flat. Wires are attached to MIKU, who seems to be sleeping in the chair. MASTER: (quietly, to himself) All good things eventually come to an end… But maybe I can defy that rule. If I failed to save my daughter, I can still continue my dream in her memory. taps on his computer, and enters a command prompt on the keyboard. His finger hovers over the enter button.The music box version of Kokoro plays softly. He looks at Miku, and his expression softens. MASTER: Here goes nothing… presses the enter key. Screen begins to fade to black. Right before the screen goes dark, MIKU's eyelashes flutter, but don't open before the episode ends. END